Névrose
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Lorsque l'agneau veut jouer au loup, le sang finit toujours par être versé. ATTENTION: TRÈS GORE. Spécial Halloween.


Je sais. Halloween c'était il y a deux jours.

Je sais, je suis très en retard.

Mais... **Voilà mon OS Spécial Halloween !**

**Disclaimer**: l'univers de One Piece à Eiichiro Oda. Le thème des Dix Petits Nègres à Agatha Christie.

**Rating**: M pour Morts **(ATTENTION: BEAUCOUP DE SANG, DE PUTRÉFACTION, ET DE GENS EVENTRÉS)**

**Genre**: Deathfiction, Horror, Angst, Suspence... HALLOWEEN !

**Personnages**: Tout l'équipage de Luffy.

**Nda: **Au moment de la publication, j'étais pas très inspirée pour le titre. Mais là j'en ai un bon ! Alors _Trois lettres _devient _Névrose._

Bonne lecture, et surtout... CRAIGNEZ DE LIRE CE TEXTE ! Muhaha !

* * *

Névrose

Sur le pont du Sunny, Usopp se précipita à l'encontre de son capitaine, une enveloppe argentée à la main, les membres secoués d'une excitation sans fin. Les autres se retournèrent sur son passage, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état. Nami, en particulier, qui supportait de moins en moins les folies des deux bruns, soupira, sachant pertinemment que l'agitation ne s'arrêterait pas au passage précipité du canonnier à travers le navire. De plus, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu de courrier : pas même le journal hebdomadaire.

Déjà, Chopper avait rejoint le garçon au long nez, sa petite bouille enfantine et curieuse questionnant le plus vieux. Elle le vit, de loin, des étoiles plein les yeux, souriant et hochant la tête comme un forcené à la vue de l'enveloppe qu'Usopp lui agitait sous le nez.

Les deux survoltés arrivèrent rapidement à hauteur de Luffy qui effectuait une danse incompréhensible face au violon de Brook et à la guitare de Franky. Une mélodie rythmée traînait dans l'air, associant le son des cordes aux rires incessants de Brook et Franky. Les deux musiciens n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur morceau que Luffy s'écroula sur le sol, haletant, la langue sortie comme s'il mourrait de soif. Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, et Franky vida un verre d'eau glacée sur la tête du capitaine. Celui-ci toussota et cracha, se relevant légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, fixa Franky un instant, puis lui asséna un grand coup sur l'épaule avant de se remettre à rire.

Usopp s'approcha, tenant le papier argenté entre ses deux mains, et le montra à Luffy. Ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite, ne voyant pas vraiment pourquoi son ami semblait si impatient à l'idée qu'il en découvre le contenu. Il se leva doucement, frotta ses mains sur sa chemise trempée, et saisit l'enveloppe qui suscitait le plus grand intérêt d'Usopp et de Chopper. Elle avait déjà été soigneusement ouverte. Dessus était inscrit : « A l'intention de l'équipage du chapeau de paille » d'une écriture penchée et appliquée. L'encre noire tâcha un peu les doigts de Luffy, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il prit la lettre que contenait l'enveloppe, la déplia, et la fixa, les sourcils froncés.

Usopp et Chopper, qui sautillaient près du capitaine, ne cessaient de répéter des « Alors ? Alors ? ». Franky et Brook, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre, se placèrent chacun d'un côté pour la lire, eux aussi. Nami, intriguée malgré elle, s'approcha un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

On ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui agaça quelque peu Sanji qui passait par là, mécontent du comportement que l'on avait envers sa « Mellorine ».

Un petit groupe se forma autour de Luffy : seuls Zoro et Robin manquaient à l'appel. Comme tout ce petit monde s'impatientait, et que Luffy ne semblait pas près de finir, Franky prit la feuille pour la lire à voix haute.

_« Vaillants pirates qui avez été séparés durant deux années,_

_Étant un étranger à vos yeux, il se pourrait que vous ne jetiez cette lettre avant même de l'avoir lue. Mais, je vous prierais de prendre le temps de le faire. Vous en ferez ensuite ce que vous souhaitez._

_J'ai reçu récemment des informations importantes qui pourraient vous concerner (l'un d'entre vous, tout du moins). Il me semble judicieux de vous en faire part de vive voix. Ainsi, je vous invite à passer quelques jours sur mon île, pour que nous puissions faire connaissance. Cela ne présentera aucune obligation : vous serez libres de partir, où de rester quelques temps afin de vous reposer. Ma demeure reste à votre entière disposition, et le couvert vous est offert._

_Réfléchissez-y. Même en sachant pertinemment que ceci pourrait être un leurre._

_Bien à vous,_

_Un personne parmi tant d'autres. »_

Et il ajouta qu'une carte était jointe au dos de la feuille.

Un silence s'était installé autour du charpentier. Robin et Zoro avaient rejoint le tas, écoutant eux aussi avec attention. Beaucoup avaient un sourcil relevé, en signe de suspicion. Luffy se grattait la tête, l'air embêté. Les autres l'observèrent, en l'attente d'une réaction. Le brun se redressa, croisa les bras, pencha la tête et annonça :

« J'ai absolument rien compris. »

L'effet de sérieux se dissipa subitement, et deux réactions eurent lieu : les uns se tapant sur la tête, désespérés, et les autres souriant devant la bêtise de leur capitaine. Ces derniers l'emportèrent, et Robin reformula plus simplement le contenu de la lettre pour que Luffy comprenne bien. Ce fut bref, et le brun réagit immédiatement :

« On y va ! »

Une nouvelle fois, les réactions furent vives. Seulement, tous étaient contre cette décision, mis à part Chopper et Usopp. On fit remarquer que c'était sûrement un piège de la marine. Ou d'autres pirates – peu importait. Mais, en tout cas, cette lettre avait quelque chose d'étrange. De malsain. Malgré tout, Luffy semblait bien décidé. Il ne fit pas plus attention au débat, et s'en alla.

Alors qu'Usopp continuait à clamer que du repos ne pourrait leur faire que du bien, Chopper, lui, semblait beaucoup moins convaincu. Avec le recul, il s'était bien rendu compte que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Et, le moment de joie et d'excitation passé, il dû bien admettre que cela semblait risqué. Sanji fit remarquer :

« Ça m'étonne de toi, Usopp. En tant normal, tu nous aurais déjà fait une crise de je-ne-peux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île. »

Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air totalement surpris. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du cuisinier, bomba le torse, prit un air sérieux et prononça d'une voix rauque :

« Et bien, Sanji. Ces deux années m'ont complètement changé, tu sais. Je suis bien plus vaillant, et fort, et courageux, et beau, et... »

Et cette énumération se prolongea indéfiniment. Sanji, que le désespoir gagnait, coupa court à ces paroles élogieuses. Usopp, qui semblait tout de même moins rassuré, écouta encore un peu ce que se disaient ses compagnons. On en vint à la conclusion que, de toute manière, Luffy ne changerait pas d'avis. Il valait donc mieux rester sur ses gardes, et attendre de voir s'il se passait quelque chose de suspect.

Nami fit se diriger le bateau dans la direction de l'île pendant que Luffy somnolait paisiblement sur la tête de proue. Et même dans son sommeil, il entendait le bruit des vagues, juste en dessous, qui le berçait doucement. C'était reposant. Les yeux clos, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son esprit sombrait dans un rêve merveilleux. Un rêve pourtant banal.

Il était juste là, en compagnie de ses amis qui souriaient. Le capitaine sourit à son tour, fermant les yeux, comme si son sourire l'éblouissait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus les ouvrir. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il sentait la présence de ses camarades autour de lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le soleil lui tapait sur la tête et quelques gouttes tombaient sur son visage lorsque les vagues frappaient le navire. On entendait des mouettes. Tout ça, Luffy le sentait.

Mais, tout à coup, l'effet de paix tomba. Il ressentit l'angoisse. Et la peur. Les sons étaient des coups de tonnerre. Il s'affola. Il tomba. Le brun essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas. Il entendait des cris. Le bateau tanguait violemment : il ne tenait plus debout. Et puis, tout s'arrêta.

Luffy avança à tâtons, à quatre pattes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'il se trouvait dans le noir complet. Maladroitement, il se dirigea comme il le pouvait. Il buta contre quelque chose. Curieux, Luffy avança sa main, et toucha. Sa main grimpa. Il se leva. C'était massif. Là, il tomba sur un liquide étrange qui trempa sa main. Et plus il avançait, plus ce liquide se présentait. Soudain, un éclair jaillit, et, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Luffy comprit.

Ce liquide, c'était du sang. Et ce tas, c'étaient ses compagnons, empilés les uns sur les autres comme des bêtes, éventrés. Leurs yeux globuleux étaient rouges, du sang y coulait. Il y en avait partout. La poitrine de Luffy se compressa, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa respiration se coupa. Et il finit par vomir.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune capitaine se réveilla. Il faisait nuit. Le bateau s'approchait d'une île. Nami ordonna le jet de l'ancre, et tout le monde descendit.

Luffy, encore un peu troublé par son rêve, ne disait pas un mot. En temps normal, les autres auraient été surpris de ce silence, mais ils ne faisaient pas trop attention au capitaine, occupés comme ils étaient à scruter l'horizon.

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. L'île semblait déserte. Les pirates se trouvaient sur une petite plage, en bas de l'île. De l'autre côté, c'était une gigantesque falaise qui faisait surface. Le petit bout de terre était continuellement en pente. Tout en haut se hissait une forêt dense, qui occupait toute la partie nord et est de l'île. A l'ouest, cependant, se dressait une grande demeure, soutenue par des piliers afin de se tenir relativement à l'horizontale. Enfin, au sud, où se trouvaient les nouveaux venus, il y avait une décharge – du moins, cela y ressemblait. Des dizaines de vieilles voitures semblaient s'être écrasées sur le sol, mais pas seulement. Il y avait tout un tas de ferraille, de verre brisé, et à certains endroits restaient des résidus de charbon brûlé.

Au milieu de tout ces débris, un petit chemin de terre traversait la décharge, allant de la plage jusque la partie ouest de l'île. Les pirates l'empruntèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure en quelques minutes.

Celle-ci contenait deux étages. Elle n'était pas très haute mais s'étendait en longueur. Elle faisait penser à un empilement de gros cubes : quatre de long pour quatre de large au rez-de-chaussée, et quatre de long pour trois de large au dessus. Un autre bloc s'avançait sur le sol, au milieu de la façade, où se trouvait la porte d'entrée. Cela donnait une structure originale.

Robin s'avança un peu, touchant la porte en bois du plat de la main. Elle la fit glisser jusque sur la poignée glaciale, puis la remonta pour frapper. Pas de réponse. Elle répéta son geste mais il n'y eut toujours rien. Zoro et Sanji observèrent par les fenêtres, cherchant le moindre signe de vie. Franky fit le tour de la maison. Nami, Brook et Chopper restaient perplexes devant l'entrée, tandis qu'Usopp restait près de Luffy, tremblant légèrement.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a personne. »

Le capitaine ne releva pas, bien décidé à entrer coûte que coûte. Il grommela un peu, les bras croisés. Et puis, il vit du coin de l'œil un objet brillant. Luffy se retourna et découvrit une petite clef située à même le sol. Il se hâta de la ramasser et de l'utiliser pour ouvrir la porte. On entendit un clic, et l'entrée fut ouverte.

« C'est ouvert ! »

On s'empressa de le rejoindre, et tous furent étonnés : ils eurent du mal à croire que la clef d'une résidence privée avait été trouvée par terre. Décidément, cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un piège.

L'entrée donnait sur un petit hall complètement vide. Les neuf pirates ne s'y attardèrent pas et avancèrent pour se retrouver devant un vaste et luxueux salon. Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint noir à motif floral mauve, et étaient décorés ça et là de vieux tableaux d'un art abstrait. Il y avait dans un coin trois canapés de cuir noir et une petite table basse ovale. Contre le mur d'en face était installée une petite télévision, mais elle n'était pas branchée. Dans l'autre partie de la salle se trouvait une grande table accompagnée d'une dizaine de chaises. Près de celles-ci, une porte menait à la cuisine. Elle était spacieuse : quatre blocs de long pour un bloc de large. Tout le matériel nécessaire à la cuisine était présent : il y avait même une réserve de nourriture qui pourrait satisfaire les pirates durant un mois entier.

En montant à l'étage, on arrivait devant la porte d'une petite salle de bain et des toilettes. Puis, on traversait un couloir où se trouvaient six portes : chacune donnait sur une chambre. Trois d'entre elles contenaient deux lits, les autres n'en ayant qu'un seul. Les chambres étaient toutes constituées de la même façon : les lits placés contre un mur en face duquel se tenait une grande commode. Une petite table de chevet se trouvait près de l'entrée. Il y avait une fenêtre dans chaque pièce.

Les invités s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent un peu de cet endroit assez curieux. Le nombre de lits était le même que celui de membres dans l'équipage, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de chambre supplémentaire pour leur hôte. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était introuvable. Il n'y avait rien, même pas un mot pouvant les informer sur la position de la personne qui les avait invités. Ainsi, les pirates décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes et de partir à sa recherche. Luffy, Nami et Franky partirent en direction du nord de l'île, près de la falaise, Zoro, Usopp et Brook prirent le chemin de l'est vers la forêt, et Sanji, Robin et Chopper revinrent sur leur pas pour examiner la décharge. Nami fut en charge de la clef, et les chapeaux de paille se donnèrent une heure pour revenir sur leurs pas.

Le temps passa rapidement, et les neuf compagnons rentrèrent bredouilles : aucune trace de leur hôte. De nouveau installés dans les fauteuils, ils réfléchirent à ce qu'il allaient faire.

« On reste là ? On attend ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas quelles sont les intentions de celui qui nous a amenés ici.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Sanji... J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un énorme piège de la marine et qu'on tombe en plein dedans. »

Nami termina sa phrase en soupirant : tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps.

« Et s'il avait vraiment quelque chose d'important à nous dévoiler ? »

Franky avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, tout restait confus. Voyant que tout le monde avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, Brook proposa de préparer du café ou autre chose. On accepta volontiers, et il partit en cuisines.

« Bon, s'il n'y a rien à faire ici, on met les voiles.

- Luffy a raison. Cette île a quelque chose d'étrange. Mais, peut-être que notre hôte est juste en retard... Tout ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

Usopp eut un vague frisson. Robin, les jambes croisées, une main retenant sa tête, lança calmement :

« Je propose que l'on passe la nuit ici. Si demain nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, nous n'aurons qu'à nous en aller. »

Les autres acquiescèrent alors que Brook demandait un peu d'aide depuis la cuisine. Le canonnier se leva, partit le rejoindre, et revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient huit tasses. Le squelette se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, sirotant un thé. Usopp distribua les tasses, et se réinstalla dans le canapé, tentant de récupérer le fil de la conversation.

Très vite, Robin se sentit faible. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Franky proposa de l'accompagner jusque sa chambre. Il parut surpris lorsqu'il vit le visage blême de la jeune femme. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Quand il revint, ce fut au tour de Sanji de se sentir mal. Il partit dans une chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Les autres s'inquiétèrent un peu, mais mirent rapidement ce malaise sur le compte de la fatigue. Ils rejoignirent à leur tour leur chambre : Zoro avec Chopper, Franky avec Brook, Luffy avec Usopp, et Nami dans une chambre à part. Les lumières furent éteintes, et le silence s'installa rapidement dans la demeure.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, quand tout le monde fut endormi, on entendit le grincement d'une porte, des pas silencieux sur le plancher, un autre grincement. Et puis, le bruit d'un glissement. On aurait dit celui d'un corps. Et, plus loin, comme un son lointain, dissipé, presque inaudible, le son d'une hache percutant le sol résonna. A plusieurs reprises.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve.

**XxX**

Le lendemain matin, Zoro fut le premier debout, rapidement suivi par Nami qui lui demanda d'aller chercher quelques vêtements sur le Sunny. Le sabreur s'exécuta, n'ayant sûrement rien d'autre à faire. A son retour, tout le monde était levé, prenant le petit-déjeuné, mis à part Sanji et Robin. Zoro ouvrit la porte à la volée et lança :

« Le Sunny n'est plus là. »

L'esprit un peu lent, les autres ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Ils le fixèrent. Puis, Chopper demanda :

« Tu es sûr que tu as pris le bon chemin Zoro ? »

Le vert ne prit pas la peine de s'énerver, et haussa les épaules. Nami roula des yeux en soupirant.

« J'y vais... »

Elle finit son café et sortit. Mais elle revint en courant, quelques minutes plus tard, totalement affolée :

« Merde ! Zoro a raison ! Le Sunny a disparu ! »

Cette fois-ci, tous réagirent au quart de tour et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Arrivés sur la plage où avait accosté le Sunny la veille, ils restèrent sans voix : le bateau avait bel et bien disparu. Cela semblait irréel.

Le moment de surprise eut du mal à passer, et tous se mirent à la recherche du navire. Au bout de plusieurs heures, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et le Sunny restait introuvable. Tout ceux qui l'avaient cherché se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la demeure de l'île, complètement épuisés par la découverte de cette disparition et la recherche qu'elle avait engendrée. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Franky avait l'air horrifié. Il semblait retenir ses larmes. Il demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul et regagna sa chambre.

Luffy, tout aussi chamboulé que les autres, sortit en hurlant et explosa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Usopp se décida à aller prévenir ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore levés. Il frappa à la porte de Sanji et l'appela. Ne constatant aucune réponse, il ouvrit et découvrit le corps de son ami, effondré sur le sol, pâle comme un linge. Il hurla :

« Chopper ! Il y a un problème avec Sanji ! »

Le petit renne détala dans les escaliers et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le cuisinier sur le sol. Il s'empressa de l'examiner et le porta sur le lit. Usopp, alerté, ouvrit immédiatement la porte de la chambre de Robin, adjacente à celle de Sanji. Il n'y avait personne. Le canonnier descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

« Robin n'est pas dans sa chambre !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Nami ne put se retenir de crier à son tour. Tout cela devenait trop étrange.

Chopper descendit, l'air tout penaud : Sanji était sujet à une intoxication. Il lui avait fait avaler un remède, mais il faudrait au moins deux semaines avant qu'il ne soit rétabli. En attendant, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il quitte son lit.

« Alors on ne peut absolument plus quitter l'île. »

Brook avait l'air inquiet. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, tous en avaient le pressentiment.

Dehors, on entendit un hurlement : Luffy devait évacuer toute cette pression. Et quand il apprendrait l'état de la situation, il deviendrait bien plus violent.

Zoro, Nami, Brook, Usopp et Chopper tentèrent de faire une mise au point. Leur bateau s'était subitement volatilisé pendant la nuit, ainsi que Robin qui ne se sentait pas bien le soir précédent. Ils ne l'avaient pas croisée pendant la recherche du Sunny. Pour finir, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur hôte, et Sanji était tombé malade. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Mais, en y réfléchissant un peu, on pouvait trouver une solution quant aux deux disparitions : Robin aurait tout simplement fuit avec le Sunny. C'était un fait plausible. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Est-ce qu'après ces deux années, elle ne leur faisait toujours pas confiance ?

« Je refuse de croire qu'elle ait fait ça. »

Nami semblait indignée. Mais, si l'on oubliait le côté humain, c'était la seule explication possible.

« Même si ça paraît étrange, c'est la seule hypothèse réalisable que l'on ait trouvée. »

Zoro fit la remarque. Luffy revint, un peu calmé. On lui expliqua la situation, en douceur, pour éviter de le brusquer. Quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de quitter l'île, une sensation étrange l'envahit : celle qui disait que tout finirait mal. Mais il la rejeta vite loin de lui.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Robin. »

Franky redescendit à ce moment là, et annonça :

« Avec tout ce qu'il y a dans la décharge, je pourrais peut-être construire quelque chose qui pourrait nous sortir de là. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, sans oser lui demander s'il se sentait mieux. Le charpentier se rendit dans la cuisine où il changea ses bouteilles de Cola.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de Robin, pendant que Franky commençait la construction d'un engin de navigation. Chopper restait près de Sanji pour surveiller son état. Par mesure de sécurité, on forma deux groupes : Luffy et Nami étaient avec Brook, et Usopp avec Zoro.

Les recherches n'aboutirent à rien, et tous rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi prendre un repas. Sanji ne pouvant pas bouger de son lit, ce furent Usopp et Nami qui s'occupèrent de la cuisine. On apporta à manger à Sanji, et tous passèrent à table. On demanda à Franky s'il avançait dans sa construction. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il transpirait. Il tremblait.

Chopper s'inquiéta et s'empressa de s'approcher du charpentier qui semblait totalement dans les vapes. Il mit une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Le petit renne réagit immédiatement, cherchant le pouls du plus vieux. Les yeux de Franky se fermaient. Sa bouche était sèche. Il tomba de sa chaise.

« Franky ! Reste avec moi ! »

Le docteur secoua un peu le charpentier. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte son sac de médicaments. Zoro s'exécuta, alors que l'affolement de Chopper s'étendait aux autres. Il revint bien vite avec le sac alors que le docteur avait allongé Franky sur le sol. Il respirait difficilement. Le renne fouilla dans ses médicaments et déboucha une fiole dont il versa le contenu dans la bouche entrouverte de Franky. Il commença un massage cardiaque alors que tout le monde l'observait sans pouvoir se rendre utile. Le charpentier cessa de respirer. Le docteur colla son oreille contre le torse de Franky. Rien. Horrifié, il recommença un massage cardiaque pendant quelques minutes. Mais ce fut en vain.

Chopper se leva, prit la nappe blanche qui ornait la petite table basse et la déposa délicatement sur la tête de Franky, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était mort.

**XxX**

Trois jours passèrent. La mort de Franky s'était abattue lourdement sur le quotidien des pirates. Le petit docteur n'avait pas trouvé la cause de ce décès. Chacun affichait un visage rongé par l'épuisement. Et, même si Chopper semblait mort de fatigue, il continuait de prendre soin de Sanji. Le cuisinier avait pleuré en apprenant le décès de leur camarade. Dans son état, le moindre changement d'humeur était difficile à supporter. Son corps ne semblait pas vouloir guérir.

Tous avaient versé des larmes. Et même si Zoro ne l'avait pas fait, il semblait profondément atteint lui aussi.

On n'avait aucune nouvelle de Robin. Sanji était gravement malade. Le Sunny avait disparu. Franky était mort. C'était un désastre.

Pendant ces trois jours, chaque membre de l'équipage avait retourné les faits dans sa tête Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

Luffy avait réuni tout le monde dans le salon. De tous, il avait été le premier à prendre une initiative. Ils commencèrent à réfléchir ensemble. Cela dura un certain temps. Et puis, au bout d'une heure, tout commençait à s'éclaircir un peu.

« Il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre sur l'île. »

Zoro avait conclu.

« Pourtant on a cherché partout. Il n'y avait personne. »

Usopp fit la remarque. Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient tout simplement mal cherché.

« Quand on trouvera celui qui a manigancé tout ça, je le tuerai. »

Luffy avait parlé nerveusement. Il regardait par la fenêtre vers le sommet de l'île, où l'on avait enterré Franky.

On fouilla une nouvelle fois l'île de fond en comble, et cette fois-ci, on trouva quelque chose. Mais pas ce que l'on cherchait : Nami et Zoro étaient tombés sur un coffre dans la forêt. Le bretteur l'ouvrit. Une odeur épouvantable s'en échappa. Zoro ne put retenir une grimace. Nami s'approcha. Il tenta de l'en empêcher. C'était trop tard. Elle avait tout vu : le coffre contenait un corps mutilé. Les membres avaient été découpés, des morceaux de chaire pendaient et trempaient dans du sang séché. Une tête en décomposition avait été posée sur ce tas en putréfaction. La mâchoire avait été arrachée. Des mouches voletaient dans la boîte en bois, rongeant la chaire pourrie.

Nami se retourna et vomit à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle s'étouffait. Zoro ferma rapidement le coffre et tenta tant bien que mal de la calmer.

Ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre, c'était tout ce qu'il restait de Robin.

**XxX**

Zoro avait prévenu les autres de leur horrible trouvaille. Il refusa de révéler l'emplacement du coffre, voulant préserver ses compagnons de l'image effroyable qu'était le corps détruit de leur amie. Luffy cependant, ordonna à son second de lui indiquer le chemin. Il ne put qu'obéir. Luffy partit seul. Il revint très tard dans la soirée, le visage renfermé. Il traça son chemin jusque sa chambre sans un mot, s'y enferma, et n'en sortit plus. Usopp n'osa pas entrer se coucher, il dû dormir avec Chopper.

Les pirates avaient besoin de sommeil pour faire le point dans leur tête. Il eurent beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là.

Chopper murmura :

« Usopp ?

- Oui ?

- On va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? »

Le canonnier eut un air triste.

« Je l'espère. »

Cette nuit là, un silence lourd s'était installé. Seuls des éclats de verre tintaient comme une mélodie.

**XxX**

La matin suivant, Nami se réveilla avant les autres. Le goût amer qui lui restait dans la bouche l'obligea à se lever pour boire. Elle descendit doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En arrivant devant la porte, elle glissa. Le sol était trempé. Elle se releva difficilement, et hurla en découvrant sa main pleine de sang. Ce n'était pas le sien.

Nami tomba de nouveau, et se débattit dans la flaque, totalement terrifiée. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, les cheveux imbibés de sang, et avança lentement vers la cuisine, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'assit dos à un meuble, et frotta nerveusement ses bras. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier. Puis, elle tourna doucement la tête. Et elle vomit avant de s'évanouir.

Les autres membres de l'équipage, alertés par les hurlements de la jeune femme, se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Usopp remarqua que Chopper n'était déjà plus dans le lit.

Luffy fut le premier à arriver. Et en découvrant le carnage qui s'était déroulé dans la cuisine, il interdit aux autres d'y entrer. Il prit Nami dans ses bras, et la porta jusque sur le fauteuil.

« Occupez vous d'elle. »

Brook essuya la jeune femme avec des serviettes. Usopp et Zoro tentaient de la réanimer.

Luffy entra de nouveau dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière lui. Chopper gisait sur le sol, au milieu d'une flaque pourpre. Il s'en approcha. Des dizaines de morceaux de verre brisé dépassaient de sa gorge, transperçaient sa langue, sortaient de sa bouche. A certains endroits, la peau s'était retournée. Les yeux d'un blanc livide, le petit renne était mort.

Luffy cria. Il hurla. Et il ne retint pas ses larmes. Lentement, il passa ses doigts sur les yeux de Chopper pour les refermer. Il prit le premier tissu qu'il trouva et le déposa sur le corps inerte. Puis il rouvrit la porte, et, le visage plein de larmes, il annonça d'une voix monotone :

« Chopper est mort. »

Brook et Zoro l'observèrent. Usopp se leva lentement, tête baissée. Puis, quand il la releva, le visage baigné de larmes, il se précipita vers la cuisine en hurlant. Luffy lui barra violemment le passage. Le canonnier le ruait de coups en lui criant de le laisser passer. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du capitaine. Il le serra dans ses bras. Usopp se figea.

« Je ne peux pas Usopp. Je ne peux pas. »

Usopp pleura à chaudes larmes. Il se laissa aller. Tout comme Luffy. Le capitaine ne cessait de répéter :

« Je suis désolé Usopp. Pardonne moi. »

Le brun au long nez se relâcha complètement dans les bras de son ami. Luffy le porta comme il le pouvait jusque sur un canapé. Zoro et Brook ne bougeaient plus. Le choc qu'ils venaient de recevoir était tellement intense qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à parler. Et Nami commençait à se réveiller.

Luffy s'agenouilla devant Usopp qui était assis. Il prit sa main et la porta à son front. Il avait mal, son visage se crispait. Usopp sanglotait toujours et ne le regardait pas.

« Usopp écoute-moi. »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il tenta de retirer sa main de l'emprise de Luffy et murmura :

« Laisse-moi...

- Non. Usopp, écoute, s'il te plaît. »

Le capitaine ne lâcha pas prise et secoua un peu le canonnier. Il retenait ses larmes, maintenant. Ses lèvres étaient tordues. Il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Écoute-moi bien. Je vais trouver ce salopard. Je vais le trouver. Et je vais le buter. D'accord ? »

Usopp ne bougea pas. Luffy se leva et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde.

« D'accord ? »

Le visage trempé, Usopp acquiesça. Mais ses larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler pour autant. Luffy se précipita à l'extérieur et hurla encore une fois. Zoro reprit rapidement ses esprits, et courut à sa suite. Nami se redressa, observa Usopp, puis Brook, et demanda doucement :

« Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar, hein ? »

Brook fit « non » de la tête, l'air désolé. Nami acquiesça doucement, le regard dans le vide.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le rebord du fauteuil et tenta de se lever. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'écroula. Brook la rattrapa de justesse et la porta jusqu'à l'étage. Nami s'excusa. Il la mena aux toilettes, l'y assit, et en ressortit. Usopp monta à son tour, croisa Brook, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sanji. Avant d'y entrer, il essuya ses larmes. Un peu plus tard, on entendit les sanglots du cuisinier. Usopp lui avait dit.

A travers la porte, Brook entendit Nami vomir. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre. Il lui tint les cheveux en arrière en lui tapotant doucement le dos. La jeune femme sanglotait, toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Ils restèrent dans les toilettes un long moment, le temps que Nami soit calmée. Brook l'aida à se changer et à enfiler un peignoir. Il lui lava le visage, puis la ramena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit, et tira la couverture.

Usopp était toujours dans la chambre de Sanji. Brook descendit les escaliers et s'assit dans un canapé, la tête dans les mains. Soudain, on entendit des crépitements, et Nami hurla. Brook réagit immédiatement et remonta. Usopp était sortit de la chambre de Sanji et avait accourut vers celle de Nami. Il tirait comme un forcené sur la poignée. Il avait l'air complètement affolé.

« Brook ! C'est bloqué ! »

Il tourna la poignée, encore et encore, alors que Nami hurlait toujours derrière la porte. Brook et Usopp frappèrent de toutes leurs forces. De la fumée s'échappait par dessous. Quand les deux compagnons le remarquèrent, ils ouvrirent grands les yeux et crièrent le nom de leur amie. Brook poussa Usopp sur le côté, sortit son épée, et découpa la porte. Elle vola en éclats. Le squelette s'avança à travers une épaisse fumée. Le lit était en flammes. Nami toussait. Brook la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Usopp était descendu chercher des seaux d'eau. Il les déversa sur le lit.

Brook avait déposé Nami sur le sol, retenant sa tête. La jeune femme avait cessé de crier, elle observait le squelette, l'air ailleurs. Chacun de ses membres avaient été brûlés. A certains endroits, la peau s'était fissurée, et les muscles étaient dévoilés. La plupart de ses cheveux avaient été brûlés. Son visage, dont la peau avait disparu d'un côté, avait une teinte noire. On voyait son globe oculaire droit dans sa totalité.

La main de Nami glissa. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

Elle avait succombé.

Brook la serra dans ses bras.

« Brook, regarde. »

Le squelette se retourna. Usopp tenait la poignée de la porte dans la main.

« Il n'y a pas de serrure. Quelqu'un bloquait la porte. »

Brook déposa Nami délicatement. Il ne répondit pas. Usopp se colla contre le mur et murmura :

« On est tous condamnés. »

**XxX**

Zoro rentra dans l'après-midi. Il n'avait trouvé personne. Quand il apprit pour la mort de Nami, il resta figé un instant, puis monta dans sa chambre, sans un mot. On entendait des meubles se fracasser. Il se défoulait sur le mobilier.

Personne ne dormit de la nuit. Les cafés s'enchaînaient : on jugeait le sommeil beaucoup trop dangereux.

Luffy rentra très tard dans la nuit. Et on ne lui parla de l'incident uniquement lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Nami. Usopp n'avait pas la force de le faire. Brook non-plus. Zoro l'emmena à l'extérieur et lui expliqua. Il revint seul. Luffy lui avait presque déboîté l'épaule. Et il était repartit.

Les trois amis étaient dans le salon mais ne s'échangeaient pas un mot. Après quatre décès, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Dans leur tête, il y avait un fouillis indescriptible. Brook se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Zoro l'observa s'en aller, puis dit à voix basse :

« Il n'y a personne d'autre sur cette île. »

Usopp se tourna vers lui, semblant ne pas comprendre. Zoro continua :

« Il n'y a que nous. »

Le canonnier fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il doit...

- On a cherché partout Usopp. On est seuls ici. »

Et là, Usopp comprit ce qu'insinuait Zoro. Il se leva, et cria :

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

Il n'eut pas la force de s'énerver. Le bretteur secoua la tête. Usopp se rassit, l'air perdu.

« Ça ne peut être que l'un d'entre nous. »

Le canonnier secouait la tête en répétant que ça n'était pas possible. Et puis, le silence s'installa de nouveau, plus lourd, plus pesant, plus cruel. Un long moment passa sans qu'ils échangèrent une parole. Soudain, Zoro se leva précipitamment.

« Où est Brook ? »

Usopp ouvrit grand la bouche. Zoro détala jusque dans la salle de bain, suivit par le brun. Il ouvrit la porte : il n'y avait personne. Le bretteur et le canonnier avancèrent un peu et passèrent leur regard par dessus la baignoire.

Brook était là.

Il flottait à la surface.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Lorsque Zoro le retourna, il découvrit que les os de sa cage thoracique avaient été broyés. Usopp échangea un regard avec le bretteur et murmura :

« Sanji. »

Il quitta la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre du blond. Il n'était pas là. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'était enfui.

Usopp prévint immédiatement Zoro qui avait déposé Brook sur le carrelage. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de pleurer.

« On va le chercher. »

Le brun acquiesça. Ils descendirent tous les deux. Usopp se rendit dans la cuisine et attrapa un couteau. Zoro ouvrit la porte. La nuit était noire. Usopp le rejoignit. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le bretteur faire un pas, un coup de feu retentit, le sang gicla, et Zoro s'écroula sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux, le sang coulant à flot.

Usopp en lâcha son couteau. Un pied se posa sur le corps de Zoro. Un homme tenait un fusil à pompe et le pointait sur le brun.

« Sanji. »

Le blond appuya sur la détente.

**XxX**

Deux coups de feu.

Lorsque Luffy les entendit, il se dirigea immédiatement dans la direction d'où ils provenaient en priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses compagnons. En quelques minutes, il arriva devant la maison. Il eut un rictus angoissant en découvrant le corps du bretteur devant le porte.

« Zoro ! »

Luffy se précipita jusqu'à lui et se tint la tête en tombant à genoux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait imploser. Il clignait des yeux et tremblait. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait sur le visage de Zoro. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

En relevant la tête, Luffy aperçut le corps inerte d'Usopp dans le hall.

« Usopp ! »

Le brun était dans le même état que Zoro. Luffy le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Il essuya le sang sur son visage aussi. Et puis, une lueur d'espoir apparue quand il se rendit compte que Brook et Sanji n'étaient pas là. Peut-être avaient-ils eu le temps de fuir.

Luffy fouilla dans la cuisine, puis monta à l'étage. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, ce fut comme si son cœur se brisa quand il découvrit que Brook aussi avait perdu la vie.

« Brook ! »

Il s'approcha de lui et effleura ses os brisés du bout des doigts. Il allait pleurer. Mais il restait encore une chance que Sanji soit en vie.

Luffy laissa Brook pour vérifier dans la chambre du cuisinier. La porte était déjà ouverte, Sanji n'était pas là. Par la fenêtre, Luffy aperçut une ombre au sommet de l'île. Le brun ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et sauta par la fenêtre. Il se précipita à l'endroit où l'ombre était apparue. Il courait tellement vite qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Très vite, il arriva au bord de la falaise.

Luffy observa rapidement autour de lui. Il ne voyait personne. Alors il hurla :

« Sanji ! »

Luffy marcha un peu, cherchant du regard le moindre mouvement. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un sortit de la forêt. C'était Sanji. On aurait dit un mort-vivant : des cernes noires sous les yeux, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage, une démarche étrange.

« Sanji ! »

Luffy partit à sa rencontre et le soutint d'un bras. Sanji eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du bord de la falaise. Luffy ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le blond poussa Luffy sur le sol. Il se plaça face à lui, et se laissa tomber, dos au vide. Le brun était sidéré. Sa tête tourbillonnait. Il se leva lentement, ne se rendant sûrement pas compte de ce que son ami venait de faire. Il s'approcha du bord. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le corps déformé de Sanji, le ventre transpercé par un de ces rochers pointus, le regard tourné vers le ciel, qu'il comprit.

Il était seul.

Alors il marcha. Il ne pleura pas. Lentement.

Longtemps après, il arriva dans cette maison. Celle qu'il avait visitée quelques jours plus tôt, avec tous ces compagnons.

Il monta les marches.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute.

Cette lettre...

Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir.

Tout ça, c'était un cauchemar.

Et il allait y mettre fin.

Il entra dans la chambre. Une corde était accrochée au plafond. Un tabouret en dessous.

C'était parfait.

Luffy grimpa.

Il avait été bête de croire qu'ils auraient pu s'en sortir.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute.

C'était lui qui les avait tués.

Il enfila la corde autour de son cou.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait mérité.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

C'est lui qui avait provoqué tout ça.

Et maintenant, il allait mourir à son tour.

**XxX**

La mystérieuse affaire du meurtre des pirates du chapeau de paille avait fait le tour du monde. Des marines avaient découvert un carnage sur une île de la seconde moitié de Grand Line : il y avait huit corps. Pas de traces du neuvième. On avait conclu qu'il avait été emporté par les flots.

La découverte avait fait un scandale. On avait retrouvé le bateau de l'équipage des kilomètres plus loin : il n'y avait personne à son bord.

Durant les années qui suivirent, le monde demeura traumatisé par ces meurtres cruels. Et le meurtrier restait introuvable.

**XxX**

Près d'un siècle plus tard, une jeune femme se baladait sur une plage. Une bouteille échouée sur le rivage capta son attention. Un morceau de papier se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle s'en saisit et rentra chez elle.

La bouteille étant particulièrement usée, un peu d'eau s'était infiltrée à l'intérieur. Mais le papier semblait intacte. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouteille et saisit la feuille enroulée sur elle-même. En fait, il y en avait deux. Son mari, un marine, s'installa près d'elle. Il lurent tous deux.

_Savez-vous, vous qui tenez cette feuille entre vos mains, que vous êtes un véritable chanceux ? Sur toutes les personnes vivant sur cette terre, c'est vous qui avez trouvé cette bouteille._

_Et le secret qu'elle contient vous appartient, à présent._

_Je suis certain que vous avez entendu parler du meurtre des pirates du chapeau de paille. Tout le monde est au courant. Mais, sans mes explications, personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Vous serez le premier à savoir._

_Mon nom est Usopp. Et je suis un meurtrier._

_Pour certaines raisons, j'ai développé une névrose. J'étais devenu fou. Je voulais tuer tous mes compagnons. Je voulais leur faire connaître l'angoisse. Et la solitude._

_Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour que mon plan soit mis en place. Dans les annonces du journal, j'ai trouvé une île qui était à vendre. Elle correspondait parfaitement à mes attentes. Elle se trouvait seulement à quelques kilomètres de notre position. J'en ai donc fait l'achat avec toutes mes économies. Je me suis arrangé pour que des réserves soient amenés dans la demeure. On m'a envoyé une carte de l'emplacement de l'île, ainsi que la clef de la résidence. Et, tout cela, dans le plus grand secret._

_J'ai ensuite écrit une lettre disant que nous étions invités à passer quelques jours sur cette île, en inventant un motif crédible. Je savais parfaitement que Luffy, notre capitaine, ne résisterait pas à l'envi de s'y rendre._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le soir, il fallut trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la résidence. J'avais la clef sur moi, il m'a suffi de la faire tomber pour que Luffy la trouve._

_A partir de ce moment là, je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur._

_Je devais tout d'abord m'occuper de notre archéologue, Robin. Avec son pouvoir, elle m'aurait démasqué rapidement. Et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider : pour cela j'avais tout prévu. J'ai choisi notre cuisinier, Sanji. J'ai donc versé de la poudre de pierre marine dans le café de Robin, et une drogue de mon invention dans celui de Sanji. Ainsi, les pouvoirs de Robin étaient suspendus pour quelques heures, et Sanji deviendrait facilement influençable au bout de quelques jours._

_La nuit même, j'ai fait irruption dans la chambre de notre archéologue. Elle était trop faible pour réagir. Je l'ai facilement fait taire en l'égorgeant. J'ai bien fait attention à changer les draps. Dans les couvertures sales, j'ai disposé son corps et sa tête. Je l'ai ensuite traînée à l'extérieur pour finir le travail. J'ai découpé tous ces membres à la hache. Un par un. Et les ai disposés dans un coffre que j'ai laissé au milieu de la forêt._

_Mon travail terminé, il fallut que je m'occupe de faire disparaître notre bateau : le Sunny. C'était une tâche facile. Je suis monté à bord et ai levé l'ancre après avoir laissé mes vêtements sur la plage. J'ai déployé les voiles, et le bateau est partit. J'ai ensuite rejoint la rive à la nage et je l'ai observé, le temps de sécher : qu'auraient dit les autres en me voyant complètement trempé le lendemain matin ?_

_Après m'être rhabillé, je suis rentré. Et, avant de me coucher, j'ai versé de la mort aux rats dans toutes les bouteilles de Cola._

_Le lendemain, il fut facile de jouer la comédie quant à la disparition du Sunny et de Robin. Les effets de la drogue paraissaient petit à petit sur Sanji. Tout était parfait._

_Ma cible suivante était notre charpentier, Franky. Il ne pouvait marcher sans Cola. Je savais pertinemment que ce dernier trouverait un moyen de nous faire quitter l'île, ce qui était inconcevable dans la réalisation de mes plans. Le soir même, il succomba à la mort aux rats dans les bouteilles de Cola qu'il avait utilisées._

_Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, j'ai pu verser quotidiennement une petite dose de drogue dans les remèdes que notre médecin, Chopper, préparait pour Sanji. Je devais me débarrasser de lui : il ne fallait surtout pas que Sanji se rétablisse._

_Entre temps, mes compagnons commençaient à comprendre que tout cela ne résultait pas du hasard ou de coïncidences. Ils pensaient que quelqu'un d'autre était sur l'île. J'ai moi-même semé le doute._

_Ce jour là, on découvrit le corps de Robin. C'était le moment pour moi de passer de nouveau à l'acte, pendant que les autres étaient anéantis._

_Chopper et moi dormions dans le même lit. Cela me facilita la tâche. Je l'ai étranglé dans son sommeil. Je l'ai ensuite emmené à la cuisine. J'étais censé m'arrêter là, mais en voyant les verres empilés sur le buffet, une espèce de folie m'a emporté. Et, sans vraiment que je sache comment, je lui ai fait avaler des morceaux de verre._

_Le lendemain matin, notre navigatrice, Nami, fut la première à le découvrir. Tout ça l'avait vraiment fragilisée. Elle était la prochaine sur la liste._

_En voyant la détermination de notre capitaine à trouver le coupable, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieure._

_Pendant que notre musicien, Brook, s'occupait de Nami, je me suis faufilé dans sa chambre et ai trempé un drap dans un liquide extrêmement inflammable, mais inodore : de l'hydrogène liquide. J'ai ensuite fixé le tissu imprégné sous le lit. C'est là que Sanji intervint pour la première fois. La drogue faisait suffisamment effet pour qu'il fasse tout ce que je lui demande._

_J'ai imbibé une corde du même liquide et l'ai accroché au drap. Je l'ai ensuite faite passer par la fenêtre, et, la chambre de Nami étant adjacente à celle de Sanji, celui-ci l'attrapa et la fit passer par sa fenêtre. Je n'eus ensuite qu'à retourner avec Sanji._

_Lorsque notre navigatrice fut installée dans son lit, il m'a suffi d'allumer le bout de la corde. Son lit fut sujet aux flammes. Et elle n'avait plus la force de se lever._

_A son premier cri, je me suis précipité à sa porte et ai tourné la poignée comme un fou. Brook est venu m'aider. Il m'a cru lorsque je lui ai dit que la porte était coincée. Je ne faisait que la retenir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Nami s'en sorte. Elle est morte quelques minutes plus tard, dans les bras de Brook. Et pour le perturber encore plus, je l'ai persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre._

_Le plus gros du travail était passé. Personne ne pouvait me soupçonner : qui pourrait après m'avoir vu fondre en larmes pour notre docteur ?_

_Sanji a fait tout le reste pour moi. Je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de Brook et de Zoro, et ensuite de m'aider à simuler ma mort. Il a explosé le torse de Brook avant de le noyer. Il a surpris Zoro et lui a tiré une balle dans la tête. Il a ensuite tiré de nouveau, dans le vide : c'est là que j'étais censé mourir._

_Je lui ai dit de s'enfuir. Et de se suicider. Apparemment, il s'est jeté de la falaise. Et, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, la drogue aurait eu raison de lui._

_Pendant ce temps, j'ai effectué sur moi-même un maquillage imitant la blessure de Zoro. Un peu de faux sang, et c'était terminé. Luffy est tombé dans le panneau. Il avait l'air désespéré. Lorsqu'il est parti, j'ai pris soin d'installer une corde et un tabouret dans sa chambre._

_Il s'est pendu._

_J'ai quitté l'île sur une petite barque. L'escale la plus proche était seulement à quelques kilomètres. C'était terminé._

_Maintenant que vous avez lu cela, vous devez sûrement vous demander : pourquoi ?_

_Avant que toute cette folie ne commence, j'ai reçu une lettre. Une lettre de la fille que j'aime. Elle s'appelait Kaya. A ce moment là, j'étais fou amoureux, mais je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque._

_Dans cette lettre, elle disait qu'elle avait succombé au charme de l'un des membres de l'équipage._

_Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle parlait de moi._

_Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour vouloir assassiner cruellement ses compagnons._

_J'avais cru, un certain temps, que cette lettre ne m'avait pas blessé. Mais au fond de moi j'avais mal._

_Et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là._

_Mais ce ne fut pas le cas._

_Un soir, nous étions sur une île. J'étais seul, dans la rue. Un pirate m'a bousculé. Il a essayé de me frapper. Ce soir là, j'étais fatigué._

_Je l'ai tué._

_Je l'ai éventré._

_J'étais traumatisé. Je suis entré dans une profonde dépression._

_Et personne ne s'en est rendu compte._

_J'ai commencé à développer une névrose. Je devenais fou._

_Je m'en suis rendu compte beaucoup trop tard._

_Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, j'ai quatre-vingts ans. J'ai vécu ces soixante dernières années en compagnie de Kaya. Nous avons caché mon existence. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué ce que j'ai fait. Elle pensait que j'avais réussi à m'enfuir et que, si on apprenait que j'étais toujours en vie, on tenterait de me tuer._

_Elle est tombée enceinte. L'enfant est mort à la naissance._

_Elle est morte il y a une semaine. Et je ne peux vivre sans elle._

_Écrire cette lettre est donc la dernière chose que je ferai._

_Signé : _

_Usopp, une personne parmi tant d'autres._

* * *

Bon, je sais, c'est vraiment horrible comme fanfiction. Et c'était super galère à écrire. Mais voilà, j'aimerais que vous me disiez quels ont été vos doutes: d'après vous qui était le coupable, etc...

Voilà ! En espérant vous avoir foutu la trouille xD (on va me prendre pour une psychopathe après ça...)


End file.
